bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Wiki:Requests/RFR Archive
Archived Rollback requests. Aquos seige Can I become a rollback? I have been here for over a year. Four days before Abce2! I have like 1974 edits already. Aquos Siege | Monarus Was Here With Lumagrowl (talk) 23:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ghgt99 Can I become a rollback? I have made nearly 1000 edits, and I have made a bunch of edits to Ability Card pages. Only two things in the universe are Infinite, The Universe, 03:30, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Striker826 I just found this page, so I thought I would try. I have like 300 something edits. WOOT. [[User:Striker826|'Striker826' ]][[User Talk:Striker826|'Raichu are' ]][[User blog:Striker826|'Sir.']] 05:15, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Nuzamaki I WANNA BE A ROLLBACK!! I wanna edit the wiki quicker than I already do and I demolish false info quicker than anyone on this wiki. IF you guys turn me down, I'll understand.......At least I think I will. [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 05:30, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :You aren't a rollback? I always thought you were ... --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 14:56, August 16, 2011 (UTC) : OH CRAP LOL! I am a rollback according to the wiki pages and the users page where it tells all of their jobs or whatever. My bad xP [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 18:24, August 16, 2011 (UTC) DM84 I would like to become a Rollback I have been here since September 11th and have made many edits but I undertsnad that isnt the point but with Rollback I think I could stop vandals and help watch the wiki.I think I could truely help this wiki by fixing the incorrect edits. Sincerely DarkusMaster84 My Bakugan possy with knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 22:54, November 19, 2010 (UTC) FSB I would like to be a role back. It seems pretty easy. Not just to have a position anyway, just to help the wiki. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Dark I am DarkNovaX but you can call me Dark and I would like to apply for roleback. Here are all the reason that I should be roleback! I have been here since last month and I have no WARNINGS! I have earned to become a roleback because I have been very good and have done nothing bad, I helped DM project (The Ability Project) even though it is not finished yet and have made a lot of edits, I have good grammar and punctuation, I undo a vandals work and I helped by adding a lot of kellyn's card templates that she made onto a lot of the pages. I also try to help the admins as much as possible. Also if you want proof you can also Kellyn and DarkusMaster. Even though I have only been on the Bakugan for about 1 month, I have learnt so MUCH from other users and admins! If you you deny me to be a roleback, I will understand and try again next time! Thank you for your time. :D [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] :Hmm, well not to be nosy with the buisness, but i think this might be as good idea for the wikia. The reason is, that on night watch we get A LOT of vandals and haters, that delete all the pages. I'm the only one with chat, rollback and block powers..but it might still not be enough because i have diner with family, tutor, piano or Homework so i can't entirely look after the wikia. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 08:57, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::The thing is, rollbacks can't delete pages O_o. So ... he can't block, and he's much too "young" to be an Admin. He COULD use the Delete Template. Personally, though, I'm fine with it. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 23:34, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Aquos Ok i would like 2 be a rollback. Reasons why 2 hire me as 1: I reguarly get rid of spamming, I want to teach noobs, I want to ban / block vandals and i can spell every word!- The Shark Boy :You can't block people as a rollback. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 23:34, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Dark Hi it is DarkNovaX again and I would like to apply for rollback again. :D I think I have now deserved being rollback because I have made nearly 3000 edits. If you make me rollback I will appreciate it and I would rollback any edit which is BAD or USELESS! All the reason that I want to be rollback is the exact same when I applied about 2 months ago. Also I have been on the wiki for about 3 months now. Could you please me if I am rollback or not because last time told me for a long time and then I had to ask DQ. It is okay if you don't except me again. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 12:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :First off, 'accept', not 'except'. Secondly, I am in favour. Anyone else? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 15:10, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :One more yes from me. I don't always brawl, but when I do, I prefer Darkus. Stay brawling, my friends. 01:32, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, case closed, powers will be assigned. QUEENEH AND DM HAVE SPOKEN. I don't always brawl, but when I do, I prefer Darkus. Stay brawling, my friends. 01:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool and thank you for making rollback. I will rollback all the vandals. Viper30 Hi. Now I think I am responsible enough to be a rollback. I never got blocked for a long time, I almost have 1000 edits and I have been on this wiki for over a year. Also I want to undo edits vandals made. But if you deny me I will know I have to improve myself to earn this position. Reaper was here 22:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Savage-Darkus Hey I have been here for a while have perfect grammar I also only have had 5 warnings and 2 blocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would like to undo pathetic edits and remove vandalism please- "Sucking up the world with Dharak! (talk) 18:54, October 6, 2011 (UTC)" :I'm sorry, but all your warning are extremely recent. I have to say no. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 23:26, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, you can already undo edits. Rollback is just a quicker way to undo multiple edits. That, and I don't believe you have perfect grammar. So, I have to say I decline. 'Tonight, I start the fire. Tonight, I BREAK AWAY!' 23:26, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Joe9898 I think i would be a good rollback because i haven't been blocked ever and have been good on the wiki. 19:09, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but Just because you haven't been blocked or have been good here doesn't mean your going to get promoted to anything. Sorry but I have to decline this as well Maybe they'll [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'love me ]]more when I'm gone. 21:37, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Viper30 I am ready to be a rollback. I have been on this wiki for a long time, I have more than 1,000 edits and I never been blocked for a over a year. Also I want to undo the edits vandals make.I am ready to be a rollback.Reaper was here 11:28, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Primo-the-Despair Greetings Admins, First of all, you probably known me for sometime now. If not, I am Primo-the-Despair, former apprentice of BlazeCannon15 (now retired) and a serious yet somewhat lackadaisical contributor to this wiki due to my diligent and kinky social life. That aside, I became intrigued into becoming a rollback because I feel that I can meet the requirements of that, whatever they may be. What I do around the wikia varies-not limiting myself to grammar but also high quality pictures if I feel the need to upload. I hope you consider my request; I'll find it understandable if you turn it down because not fitting the requirements, not to be trusted or simply because some of you may not like me. --Primo-the-Despair (talk) 23:38, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :Well, from my observation, Primo has been doing a quite swell job on undoing vandals and removing unproductive edits. Thus I think he is fit to be a Rollback. Plus, out of all 11 Rollbacks we currently have (I have NO IDEA why AOH is listed as one of them), the only one who is actually active is DGK; Ovid, Tripod, LD97, Alpha, and Kyle almost never contributes to the Wiki, and Nova, TB, 99, and Nuza are all retired. Don't know about the others, but my vote is yes for this request. - Death, Despair, and Destruction. I survived that dens of vipers, but who is the true victor? 05:17, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :I think Primo fits the requirements of a Rollback. He undoes vandals and unnecessary edits. Plus, I think we need more Rollbacks. Most of them aren't active or retired. But we also have Admins too. But, anywho, my vote is yes. Other might tear us apart... But, we will live and die as a family! 20:39, March 24, 2012 (UTC) As said by the admins above, Primo has done well lately with removing vandals' handiwork. I approve this request. :::Bendo' '''-'' Death by the head crusher! 20:53, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm not against people who apply for rollback. ::: Keith Strife I'm probably one of those late bloomers when it comes to the Bakugan franchise itself. I dived into the whole thing when Gundalian Invaders is already half-way on-air but as I am nearing to my one year stay here in Bakugan Wikia, I learned a lot of things about the series (and the wiki itself) in a relatively faster pace than anyone classified as a neophyte with the franchise. I may be late (very late) for the Battle Brawlers era but probably not with this new series. BakuTech did dawned the new era of Brawling and Bakugan stuff and many people were unable to accept the change. I, on the other hand, am most certainly one of those who is not against it (in fact, never against it) and am willing to help out with any way I can. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 22:26, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Approved. Just flat out approved. 通し番号 TAP-X01 22:26, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::You have my vote on this. - Death, Despair, and Destruction. I survived that dens of vipers, but who is the true victor? 22:45, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Approved. One more 'Crat and this is happening. The fear of the worst is greater than '''the actual danger. 22:48, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Will another admin do, DM? (ha ha) Anyway, I fully approve this - a very model user and keeps everybody up to date with the latest news from Japan and several others things.Zachattack31 (talk) 22:51, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sure, WTHN? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 22:56, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::From now on, just count a yes from me for every rollback request. :My question is whether or not we actually need a Rollback Request section. This isn't really a position noteworthy of anything. (Keith's been approved, so I need not vote.) :P.S. Love how you guys approved and then never promoted him :P I took care of that job for you two. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| ''Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 18:55, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Zierant (Approved) Hey Guys, I think I'm ready to become a rollback, I think I have a decent amount of edits: (about 1400) and I do undo some unecessary edits and some spam. I think I'm ready to become one. [[User:Zierant|'Nan Enters,']] [[User Talk:Zierant|'and is speechless.']] 04:12, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :It's very true that you've been undoing vandals continuously. You have my support on this. :Btw Admins, weren't we going to have this Rollback section removed? - Death, Despair, and Destruction. I survived that dens of vipers, but who is the true victor? 23:30, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :I approve of this one. I have seen Zie help out with undoing vandalism and I am impressed. And in regards to your message Dart, I don't remember that being discussed. :::- Bendo ''-'' Death by the head crusher! 23:36, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::DQ talked about it in Mira's request, as well as on the Talk Page of this page. - Death, Despair, and Destruction. I survived that dens of vipers, but who is the true victor? 23:40, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, thanks, didn't notice that. ::::::- Bendo ''-'' Death by the head crusher! 00:01, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :I approve. And I still believe that we do not need a Rollback section. (I thought Zie was already a RB ... I guess not.) --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 18:52, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :I was earilier, A2 did it. Just checked. [[User:Zierant|'Nan Enters,']] [[User Talk:Zierant|'and is speechless.']] 22:29, April 18, 2012 (UTC)